


Vengeance

by Malie04



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Slow Updates, but also super fucking stupid, chacha and eunsang run an inn in the middle of the woods for some reason, dongpyo is great at getting information, jinwoo is a cute baby, seungwoo is always worried, seungyeon is a genius, sorry jinhyuk, wooseok is a bad bitch, wooseok is out for blood, wooseok just wants his husband back, yohan is just trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malie04/pseuds/Malie04
Summary: i wear black as a reminderof what i've lostof what i live forof what i fight forbut most importantly i wear black as a reminder of who fought for mehis death wont be in vainnot as long as i live"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first story (I usually just come up with aus but never write them), but this was too good not to write. I'm still working out how long I want the chapters to be and planning out the story, so updates will be really slow.

life for kim wooseok has always been perfect. he had a great husband, whom he loved more than anything, and a beautiful son that was so much like his dad.

however, the peace and serenity his life once possessed is ripped from him when his husband is murdered in front of him and his child.

he wanted to stay, to not leave his husband alone in such a dire situation. but he had a child to keep safe.

so he did what he was told and ran. he ran as fast as one could with a frightened toddler in their arms. he didn't stop when he heard gunshots nor did he stop when jinhyuk's blood curdling scream echoed through the dark night. he couldn't afford to get caught, he'd rather die than allow jinwoo to get hurt. and at this rate that's exactly what would happen if he didn't pick up the pace.

as he ran further down the road he heard the footsteps of who he assumed to be jinhyuk's killer become clearer and clearer in his panic muddled mind. he glanced at his surroundings and dashed towards the forest in an hopeful attempt to get away. he weaved through the trees as fast as he could, shielding jinwoo from the thorns with his body. he ran through what seemed to be an endless onslaught of trees, his hope or find safety quickly dwindling as two gunshots were sent their way. from the distance he saw a light, which to him signaled safety for him and his son. he picked up his pace, using the last of his energy to lose the assailant in the trees.

when wooseok finally came to a clearing he felt his while body relax, feeling so much better since losing whoever was chasing him and jinwoo. the clarity of the moment allowed jinhyuk's death to settle in his mind. he wanted to break down and cry right then and there, but he couldn't. not when he still had to ensure the safety of his son. he didnt know where the assailant went, but he didnt want to stick around and find out. he looked around where he was currently, his eyes automatically finding the light he saw in the woods. once he assured himself that the light was real and not a mirage, he began running towards it. somehow not making a sound as he did so. wooseok spent his time running thanking whatever entity he could think of for allowing him to be quick on his feet at a time like this.

after what felt like an eternity he finally made it to the source of the light. it seemed to be an inn. why it was in the middle of the fucking woods was beyond him, but beggars can't be choosers right?

after contemplating about whether he should enter the inn for about a minute he decided to because how bad could it be. unfortunately for him, nothing he had seen in his 24 years of life would ever prepare him for what he was about to see....


	2. not an update (sorry)

hi I was supposed to update this last week, but I've gotten terribly sick and I'm currently unable to write. ill try to update before the end of the month, but it may be hard due to me being sick and starting school soon. im incredibly sorry I haven't updated this story, but please know it's not being abandoned as I am very determined to finish it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as soon as I'm better but idk when that'll be so please be patient!!


End file.
